Minecraft Frontiers
by XxZackAttackxX
Summary: This is the story about a 13-year old boy named Tommy. He loved playing his favorite game minecraft. Hours in his basement, he accidentally used one of his dad's inventions that teleports him into the game. Effort was pushed into this. Enjoy the story.
1. Mods and Cheats

Minecraft Frontiers

By Zack

Chapter 1 Mods and Cheats

"Spider, spider, spider!" A voice said. "C'mon buddy."

The spider was looking at his target. He had full iron armor and an iron sword.

"HA! TAKE THAT PUNY CREATURE!" He shouted.

He smashed his sword down into the spider. The spider was killed in just 2 hits.

"That's was web-tastic!" He said.

"Bro…that was a horrible joke," another person said.

The two players were Gameknight999 and TacticalMoose0. Both of them were in a Team PVP (Player versus player) map. They were both in a team trying to be the last one standing.

"3 people left and they are in a team", Gameknight said.

"This should be easy", Moose said as he pulled out his bow with enchants Power 3, Punch 2, and Flame on his shiny bow. Moose took an arrow out and shot 2 arrows at a player named TheChamp_555. He got knocked out.

"Hmm, I have an idea!" Gameknight said.

"What is it?"

Swiftly, Gameknight took off his armor and replaced it with enchanted diamond armor and pulled out a shimmering diamond sword.

"Dude, why do you have to cheat again!? It makes the game less fun!" Moose said.

"Winning is the only thing that matters!" Gameknight countered.

Gameknight used an X-ray mod and was able to find all the diamonds in the server and was able to enchant them with a 3,000 XP each kill mod.

Gameknight ran to the players and jumped over a 3 block river. Gameknight swung at the first person he saw and slashed them at the back. The player died.

"WHAT!? One of the users said.

Gameknight hit the user twice and killed them, respawning them in the jail (all users that died in PVP were put in a jail and were forced to spectate. Gameknight finally found the team captain of the group. He was in half diamond armor and slashed at Gameknight. He was really good at PVP and soon annihilated Gameknight, Gameknight died and respawned at the jail.

"UGH NOOO!" Gameknight screamed.

"He always relies on me…" Moose said.

Moose shot one single arrow at the bridge and turned around and placed down a torch. Once the arrow shot the bridge, the arrow exploded into 100 other arrows, scattering the area and hitting the other team captain, killing him and leaving arrows everywhere. They had won.


	2. Strange Minecraft

Chapter 2 Strange Minecraft

"Ah, finally that's over," Tommy said. Tommy was Gameknight in real life; he started searching for new servers that were trending. He suddenly found one.

"Alright let's send this party invite to my boy Moose."

Once he sent the party invite, he logged on. The server did not have any structures made by a user and he spawned on top on a hill. A village was in the distance. He started pulling up his item hack where he could take items from his other worlds, and he got his special diamond sword with _Sharpness III and knockback II_. And got it, he quickly ran to the village where he found the blacksmith's shop. He looked in the chest. There was 3 bread, 2 apples, and… a water bucket. Gameknight was confused. Usually villages would not have a water bucket. This server was odd. Gameknight put his bow in the chest, he would need it later. Suddenly a user appeared next to him.

"Hey what's going on and what's this server?"

Gameknight looked above the user's head and saw their username; TacticalMoose0.  
"Hey Moose," Gameknight said.

"So…what's this server?" Moose asked.

"The thing is…I don't know. It feels different for some reason."

"Well, ok bro I got some stuff to do so I'll be right back," Moose said.

Gameknight stopped and surveyed his dad's room (he was in his dad's basement with high graphics on the computer) and he finished the soda he was drinking and threw it in the trash can. It completely missed, hitting the rim and landing on one of his dad's inventions; the digitizer. All of his dad's inventions were a fail. The can hit a lever on the digitizer.

 _Oh no I did something and I don't think it was good_. Tommy thought. The digitizer was glowing angry and bright filling the basement with a yellow illumination. One of the rays finally hit the computer and bounced to Tommy. Suddenly his vision was a blur as he closed his eyes. He could hear all sorts of animals…strange.

"Huh? What's going on," Gameknight said.

Gameknight thought he was in the hospital but all he could see was a clear blue sky. Standing, Gameknight got up and looked around. The view was really strange, there were trees, cliffs, mountains, and a waterfall near where he was.

 _Oh no…It can't be_

Gameknight looked at his hands and feet. They were blocky, he went over to the waterfall and he looked at his reflection.

 _No, please no…_

Carefully, he stepped on the water.

 _Wet, I feel wet!_

He was in Minecraft. He didn't know how. He didn't remember anything.

"Wait…if I can feel things, then can I die?"

He wasn't sure if he would respawn or just die in the physical world. He saw a spider approaching him.

"AHH what do I do?!"

Reaching into his inventory (he wasn't sure how) He had nothing on him. The spider was approaching him. He carefully inspected this beast; it was way different in a computer screen. The spider looked…real somehow. The spider lunged toward Gameknight. Pain radiated in his body. Gameknight started running to the waterfall. Knowing that spiders run faster than he runs, he started to sprint. Gameknight ran up the waterfall spire and peered down at the spider.

"Come and get me you furry freak!" He taunted at the spider.

The spider seemed to know what he was saying and crawled to Gameknight.

Gameknight punched the spider. For some reason he could reach farther than in the physical world. The spider got killed leaving behind a spider eye, 2 pieces of string and 3 glowing balls of XP.

 _That's strange, he thought._

Normally spiders don't attack during the day. Something triggered it to be hostile. He certainly did not want to go thought it again. Slowly, he walked to the nearest tree and started punching it. After hitting down a tree, he looked at his hands. There were no cuts or bruises.

He then shifted to a 4 by 4 cave. Crafting sticks and a crafting table, he placed the crafting table. He then crafted a sword, pickaxe, shovel, and an axe. Shuddering, he pulled out his pick, and started to dig.


	3. Mining

Chapter 3

Mining

Gameknight continued a series of steps of mining. _Down, make room, down, make room…_ He kept mining until his pick broke, leaving behind splinters of wood. He then ran back up to his hidey hole in the surface. He crafted a set of stone tools and 3 stone picks. He sprinted back down to his cave and began mining, repeating his step.

 _Coal_ He thought. He needed coal; lots of it. While he was continuing his mining, he realized that there was this voice stuck in his headed that was telling him what to do.

 _Strange indeed, he thought._

Suddenly, light illuminated the cavern. Light was never a good sign. It usually meant lava. But sometimes it could be torches in an abandoned mine.

 _No way, he thought. Abandoned mines are never this close to the surface._

He mined the 2 blocks next to him and dug down. He fell through the hole. He drew his sword and searched around him. He was in a natural cave with a 3 by 2 pit of lava. He used it for light. Gameknight suddenly found coal. He hastily mined it, coal sliding into his inventory. The patch was about 7 coals; somewhat a common patch. He then sprinted back up to his hidey-hole. Peeking outside, he found that there was a sunset. He needed food, quick. Sprinting, he headed to a nearby pig and swung his stone sword. After he killed it, he felt awful. Usually a pig in the computer had regular effects, but in real life, it felt…real.

After killing 2 more pigs and a cow, it was nighttime. He sprinted back to his hidey-hole. We quickly patched it up with dirt blocks. Gameknight was starving. He threw cobblestone in the crafting bench and crafted a furnace; he put the raw food into the furnace and placed the coal in the furnace. He was now taking damage. Finally, the first piece of pork chop was done. He quickly ate it, replenishing his hunger. He then crafted torches and placed it around his hidey-hole. But eager to get back to work, he continued back down to his cave. When he was there he ventured into the cave and found a zombie. Instinctively, he pulled out his sword; he fought the zombie with the stone blade. Continuing, he saw a cobble stone wall with an iron door and a pressure plate in the middle. Clearly a user had been here. Gameknight999 continued forward and stepped into the room, looking around; he saw a pretty good cave base. There were crafting tables, double-chests with labels on them, bookshelves, and beds; all of the things that are essential to Minecraft. He could also see the user that owned the place. He was opening a chest that labeled **Sandstone**.

"Umm… Hello?" Gameknight said.

The user had black clothing with words on his shirt that read: Tobu. The user turned around and looked at Gameknight. Surprised, he drew his enchanted diamond sword at pointed it at him.

"Who are you"? The user demanded.

"Ahh… I'm Gameknight999 and I just appeared in this server." Gameknight said quickly.

Gameknight saw a sliver thread that pointed to the sky.

"Are you a griefer?" The user asked.

"Uhh… no, in fact I appeared in this server without logging in. I was looking for answers," Gameknight replied back.

"Okay then…"

There was a moment of silence and then the user spoke.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"In fact, yes," Gameknight said.

"Well you can stay here for now. Follow me to the guest room."

"Thanks!"

Gameknight followed the user into a room that was medium size with furnaces, bookshelves, crafting benches, chests, armor stands, and beds.

"By the way, what is your name?" Gameknight asked.

"My name is Zack." Zack said.

"It is nice to meet you Zack." Gameknight said.

"Nice to meet you too. It is still night time, so you can sleep the rest of the time."

"Gotcha," Gameknight said.

Gameknight slipped into his bed and fell asleep.


	4. The Village

Chapter 4

The Village

Gameknight slowly woke up from his bed. Stepping up, he got up from his bed. He saw Zack enchanting a chest plate. Gameknight walked up to him.

"I'm awake". He said

"Oh, okay. I found a village over a mountain. Do you want to go there?" Zack asked.

"Sure, but first I have to do something."

Closing his eyes, he reached into his mind and imagined himself typing on his dad's basement computer.

 _Moose, teleport to me._

Nothing. Reaching out harder into his mind, he tried again.

 _Moose, teleport to me._

Once again, there was nothing. Reaching as hard as he can to his mind, he tried with every ounce of his strength. He felt his HP decrease with effort. 

_MOOSE, TP TO ME!_

Nothing, just silence. And then,

 _OK._

Bright light enveloped next to him as a user teleported to him.

"Sup big boy", a familiar voice said next to him.

Gameknight breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing up at 3 AM?" Moose said, curious.

"Its 3 AM right now!?" Gameknight said surprised.

"Yep," Moose said.

Gameknight looked at Zack.

"Um… I'm in Australia," He said.

"Anyway, we're going to go to a village and see what we can find," Gameknight explained.

"Ok," Moose said.

The three of them exited the secret base and headed to the village. Gameknight looked up in the sky. It was about noon.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my story! We just reached 100 views! Keep on reading!**

They finally reached the village. Suddenly, a bright presence appeared in the midst. 2 users appeared. One of them saw the three of them and started running to them, carrying an iron sword.

The three of them wielded their iron swords.

"What is it that you want?" Gameknight asked.

The user ran at Moose and stacked him once and the other user shot poor arrows at Zack and Gameknight.

 _Griefers,_ Gameknight thought.

Moose attacked back at the user and Gameknight ran at the bow user. The bow user got his sword and attacked. Gameknight rolled to the side and attacked at his leg. Anticipating this, the user stepped backwards, out of reach, but Gameknight did a front flip and sliced the user's torso. The user flashed red. The user ducked a swing to the sword and slashed at Game knight's legs. Pain erupted in him as he felt damage, as if it were real. The user put his foot on Gameknight's chest and pinned him to the ground and slashed 3 times at Gameknight's head. He saw Moose finish the other user off. Pain exploded in Gameknight's body as he braced for air.

Suddenly, Zack dashed in with a flurry of sword attacks with an enchanted diamond sword. Taking up hits and down hits, he quickly demolished the user's armor to none, and then killed him, a pile of items floating on the ground.

"Thanks for the help," Gameknight said.

"No problem," Zack replied. "I'll head over to see what the blacksmith's shop has.

"I'll go with him," Moose said.

Gameknight headed in the big stone tower and saw a hole, leading underground.

 _I wonder where this goes,_ he thought.

The hold led to a tunnel underground. Gameknight ascended down the ladder.


End file.
